Jardins
by Nutellah
Summary: Recueil d'OS. #2 : Fleur & les Weasley. #3 : Les Maraudeurs & un certain problème de fourrure. #4 : Ollivander & le bois. #5 : Ron & la Ford Anglia.
1. Avec jardin

** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Course**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. ** 17e nuit.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

**Mini résumé : **Neville n'a plus rien à se mettre sous la dent : il est grand temps d'aller faire les courses.

Premier OS de ce recueil (il lui a d'ailleurs donné son nom), qui rassemblera les OS écrits dans le cadre du jeu du FoF "une heure pour un thème".

Enjoy ;-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Avec jardin<span>**

Le frigo est vide. Les placards sont vides. Même le congélateur est vide. Il ne reste qu'un misérable morceau de fromage, une pomme ramollie et un fond de jus d'orange, qui doit dater de l'an quarante. En bref, il est temps, très grand temps, de faire les courses.

J'enfile un manteau et ferme la porte à clef derrière moi. Dehors, le temps est gris, la pluie menace, le vent souffle fort dans les oreilles et le froid de novembre commence à piquer le nez et les yeux. L'épicerie n'est pas loin, mais j'aurais quand même préféré avoir une voiture ou quoi, juste pour avoir le chauffage, juste pour ne pas devoir porter les sacs. Je déteste les courses. Et puis, ça me rappelle à quel point ma mémoire est capricieuse : de retour à l'appartement, je déprime toujours en remarquant que je n'ai pas pensé à la moitié des choses à prendre. Si ce soir j'ai envie d'une délicieuse omelette, je serais capable d'acheter les champignons, les épices, le lard, les tomates, et d'oublier les œufs. Bon, voilà, je hais les courses. Vraiment.

Tiens, mais ça m'a donné envie d'une omelette, ça, en fait… allez, Neville. Des œufs. N'oublie pas les œufs. Tu vas y arriver, parce que justement, tu as dit que tu n'y arriverais pas. C'est logique. C'est toujours pareil.

L'air dans le magasin est chaud, et je relève la tête, saluant l'homme à la caisse. L'épicerie est vide, aujourd'hui, il n'y a personne. Je déplie les sacs que l'ai emportés de chez moi et commence à y fourrer des conserves, des légumes, des bouteilles, en petites quantités parce que je n'ai quand même que deux bras. Ah, si j'étais dans un quartier sorcier, au moins, je pourrais les faire léviter, ces foutues courses… j'ai toujours dit que j'aurais dû vivre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, il y a des dizaines de magasins, et on peut y aller en transplanant, c'est quand même beaucoup plus pratique. Lorsque je serai bien installé professionnellement et que j'aurai pu économiser un peu, j'y chercherai un appartement. Avec jardin, ou balcon, pour mes plantes. J'aimerais commencer à en cultiver d'autres que celles qui peuvent être mises dans une maison – les domestiques magiques ne sont pas très nombreuses, on a vite fait le tour.

-Neville ?

Je me retourne brusquement. C'est une jeune femme, qui me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés et un sourire charmant. Et ses nattes blondes me ramènent des années en arrière.

-Hannah ! Ça alors !

S'en suit une conversation très basique du genre « comment ça va – qu'est-ce que tu deviens – pourquoi c'est la première fois que je te croise ici ».

-Parce que je viens de déménager, m'explique-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse. J'ai repris le Chaudron Baveur.

-Sans rire !

Elle rougit. Tout à coup, les courses ne me paraissent plus si pénibles. Même les sacs se sont allégés.

-Je vis là, maintenant. Et toi ?

-J'étudie la botanique. J'adore ça.

-Alors tu dois avoir beaucoup de plantes chez toi ? C'est génial. Parmi les cours de Poudlard c'était un de ceux qui me passionnaient le plus.

-J'en ai quelques-unes. Pas beaucoup, parce que je n'ai pas de jardin, et mon appartement est très petit. Alors c'est difficile.

Elle semble hésiter, puis me dit :

-Je cherche un locataire, pour boucler mes fins de mois. J'ai un jardin, petit mais qui ne demande qu'à être cultivé, et une chambre vide dans mon appartement. C'est au rez-de-chaussée du Chaudron Baveur. Le loyer n'est pas très cher, puisque c'est sous l'hôtel et juste à côté du bar, alors ce n'est pas la totale tranquillité. Mais la chambre et le jardin… si tu veux.

De moins en moins pénibles, ces courses, tout compte fait…

On parle encore un peu et finalement, on décide de se retrouver à un café pour discuter – de la chambre officiellement, mais que peut-on dire d'une chambre à un café ? Elle me la montrera et puis on parlera d'autre chose, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de la revoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, Poudlard et tout ça. Je vois encore régulièrement mes bons amis comme mes camarades de Gryffondor, ou Luna, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Une personne que j'ai vue régulièrement depuis la fin de ma scolarité ne sera plus vraiment associée à elle. Une personne, comme Hannah, que je n'ai plus vue depuis, je n'aurai de souvenirs d'elle que ceux en rapport à Poudlard.

Hannah quitte l'épicerie avec son sourire et me laisse avec le mien. Grand. Un peu béat. Un peu heureux.

Je vais payer.

Hannah me trotte dans la tête sur le chemin du retour. Le froid est moins piquant, la chaleur de mes joues l'empêche de m'atteindre, et mon sourire ne disparait pas.

Je pense toujours à elle en montant mes quatre étages sans ascenseur. Et en ouvrant la porte de la maison. En saluant une plante heureuse de me voir revenir. En déposant mes courses sur la table, en commençant à remplir mon frigo, mon congélateur, mon placard…

…oh non. J'ai oublié les œufs.


	2. Non mais !

** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Pépin**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. ** 18e nuit.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

**Mini résumé : **Fleur s'épargnerait bien quelques pépins… malheureusement, certains sont à prendre avec le fruit qui l'accompagne.

Bonjour bonjour !

Me revoilà pour un tour, des OS issus d'une nuit un peu plus productive que la précédente. J'en ai cette fois écrit trois, et un le lendemain (mais toujours en une heure).

On retrouve ici notre amie Fleur (je l'aime bien cette petite !).

Pour la petite histoire, ça ne devait pas spécialement être elle lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de ce OS, mais j'ai eu envie que le personnage chante un petit morceau du générique « Pépin Trois Pommes » (les mains en l'air s'il a fait votre enfance à vous aussi !), donc il m'en fallait un français. Alors, Fleur ! Et puis il faut dire que la famille Weasley est un sacré pépin pour une personne comme elle.

Finalement, je n'ai rien inséré de « Pépin Trois Pommes » mais, FoFiens, sachez que l'intention y était :)

Bonne lecture !

Ooooh, au fait : un énorme MERCI à **Mademoiselle de Maupin, Lenoska, Wizzette, LaSilvana, Nanmeoh** et** Loufoca-Granger** pour leur review !

* * *

><p><strong>Non mais !<strong>

Fleur n'a jamais aimé les pépins. Quelle horreur, vraiment. Dans la chair si délicate, si goûteuse, si tendre d'un fruit, tomber sur un pépin… non mais ! Qui a eu l'idée un jour d'en mettre dans les raisins, hein ? Et dans les pommes ? Et dans les pastèques ? Comment elle doit faire pour les manger, ses pastèques, si toutes les huit secondes elle doit retirer du fruit rose vingt intrus complètement accablants ?

C'est à ça que Fleur pense en regardant arriver Molly Weasley et toute sa ribambelle de gamins plus mal élevés les uns que les autres. Un problème, un vrai : la famille de Bill. Un carnaval de sourires forcés, de blagues débiles, de manières grotesques et de voix fortes, une famille pas du tout distinguée qui ne l'amuse pas et qu'elle n'amuse pas. Ah, si ce n'était pas pour son Bill…

-Encore un peu de sauce, Fleur, ma chérie ?

De ce truc immonde ? Mais depuis quand met-on de la sauce à la menthe sur un morceau de poulet ?

-Non merci, je préfère éviter, ça me donne des maux de ventre…

Et voilà le jumeau qui pouffe. Mais qu'a-t-elle dit de mal ?

Sous la table, Bill lui sert la main. Il sait bien qu'elle n'aime pas trop être là. Il ne lui en veut pas, parce que lui n'aime pas non-plus être chez les Delacour, alors elle lui serre la main en retour. Et en tournant les yeux vers lui, elle voit son sourire en coin, celui qu'il réserve pour les moments comme celui-ci, alors qu'il est tiraillé entre sa famille et sa Fleur mais qu'il est bien quand même, au fond. Parce qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut autour de lui.

Elle aimerait lui faire plaisir, quand même. Y mettre du sien le plus possible. Donc elle soupire, et se pare de son sourire artificiel le plus adapté :

-Par contre, je reprendrais bien un peu de raisin. S'il vous plait.

Fleur n'a jamais aimé les pépins. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se gaver de fruits lorsque la saison le veut. Elle peut bien surmonter ce stupide désagrément… s'il le faut vraiment, après tout… elle ne va pas non plus se priver de si bonnes choses « rien que pour ça », n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, elle n'est pas stupide. Elle sait bien que c'est grâce à ses pépins que le fruit est là. Alors elle ne peut quand même pas _trop_ leur en vouloir.


	3. Des idées comme ça

** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Cellule**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. ** 18e nuit.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

**Mini résumé : **Les maraudeurs essaient de trouver une solution pour aider Remus.

Je crois que je n'aime pas vraiment les maraudeurs. Je n'ai jamais aimé Sirius dans les livres (ne me tapez pas trop fort, s'il vous plait !) et encore moins James et encore encore moins Pettigrow.

Donc je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire une conversation entre Patmol et Cornedrue et où Queudver n'est pas un idiot fini.

Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'a pris de ne faire que des dialogues.

Et je sais encore moins pourquoi en voyant le thème « cellule » je n'ai pas pensé à autre chose que « cellule de crise ». J'ai essayé, pourtant, mais rien n'est venu.

Ça devait être l'heure, j'imagine…

Agréable lecture à vous, ô lecteurs de mon cœur !

* * *

><p><strong>Des idées comme ça<strong>

-On a ouvert cette cellule de crise il y a seulement vingt minutes et le sujet de départ était : comment aider notre ami Remus à ne pas se sentir trop seul les nuits de P.L. Alors, expliquez-moi comment on en est arrivés à se battre pour savoir qui de nous deux aurait droit à _ma_ C.I. ce soir. Surtout que la P.L. c'était il y a deux semaines à peine.

-Explique, toi. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-Mais c'est de ta faute, Sirius. C'est toi qui as commencé en disant que peut-être que le L.G. ici présent ne nous verrait pas et donc ne nous attaquerait pas mais qu'on serait quand même avec lui et donc il serait un peu moins seul même sans le savoir, ce que j'ai directement rabaissé de toute ma sagesse en te disant que ça ne sert absolument à rien et que des idées comme ça on les garde pour soi.

-Les gars…

-Deux secondes, Peter.

-Mais Monsieur n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, et a proposé qu'on essaie pour voir si ça ne rendrait quand même pas les nuits de Remus plus agréables – ridicule ! – et a offert si gentiment de le faire seul si on ne le voulait pas mais il est hors de question que je prête ma C.I. pour une nuit en présence d'un L.G., désolé Remus. Alors du coup on me traite d'égoïste !

-James, c'est très accablant, tes abréviations.

-Mais tu imagines, si quelqu'un nous écoute ? On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Bref, je clame que je ne suis pas un égoïste, ce qui est _vrai_, je n'ai juste pas envie de prendre le risque qu'elle soit déchiquetée et que tu aies été le seul à vivre ses derniers instants.

-Tu délires.

-Les gars…

-Je ne délire pas du tout.

-Alors viens avec !

-Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne prends pas part à un plan qui je suis sûr n'a aucun intérêt. Je ne suis pas égoïste.

-Mais tu refuses _aussi_ de me prêter ta cape d'in… pardon, ta _C.I._, alors que ce soir j'ai envie d'aller observer cette statue qui je suis sûre cache un passage secret…

-Faux !

-…et pour cela, j'en ai grandement besoin.

-Il n'y a strictement rien derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne.

-Les gars…

-Tu verras lorsque j'aurai trouvé le moyen de déplacer ce foutu bloc de pierre…

-Mais oui. En attendant, Remus attend sa solution. Quelqu'un a-t-il autre chose à proposer qui ne mette pas en danger immédiat et inutile mon précieux héritage ?

-Une cage ?

-Les gars…

-Une cage ? Tu es devenu fou, Sirius ?

-On te met dans une cage, Remus, genre une petite cellule de prison, et on te tient compagnie pendant toute la nuit sans risquer notre vie.

-D'accord, monsieur l'expert en idées complètement crétines, mais tu la mets où, la cage ? Et je te signale dans « cage genre cellule de prison » il y a « cage » et « prison » et j'ai l'impression que ça a des connotations péjoratives, non ?

-Oh, vous savez, ça ne peut pas être bien pire qu'à la toute petite cabane où je dois aller…

-Non, Remus, ça me fait mal de le dire mais je crois que James a raison, cette fois-ci : une cage, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment trop affreux.

-Une autre solution ?

-Mais… Les gars… répète pour la énième fois la petite voix de Peter.

-Quoi ? s'exclament, accablés, ses amis.

-…On ne pourrait pas devenir animagus ?

Silence ahuri. Suivi de trois grands rires.

-Aaah, Peter, Peter, merci pour ton humour. Mais mec, c'est sérieux, ici… alors souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit plus haut : des idées comme ça, on les garde pour soi.


	4. L'odeur de la sciure

** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Bois**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. ** 18e nuit.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

**Mini résumé : **En tant que fabriquant de baguette, Ollivander a le bois comme grand amour.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire à propos de ce tout tout petit OS, tellement petit que c'est peut-être un drabble finalement.

Il ne s'y passe rien de très passionnant, mais je crois que la vie d'Ollivander ne l'était pas beaucoup plus. Enfin, il avait une passion, c'est déjà pas mal !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>L'odeur de la sciure<strong>

J'ai toujours aimé le bois. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je suis fasciné par une branche de pommier, par une brindille de saule, par un tronc de bouleau. Il faut dire que j'y ai été un peu conditionné : mon père, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas sur ses baguettes, m'emmenait en forêt et me montrait d'une voix passionnée les différentes espèces qu'on peut trouver dans nos contrées. Et puis, il avait son endroit à lui, son jardin secret, son paradis sur terre : la réserve de sa famille, celle où poussent les chênes, les vignes, les houx, les cerisiers, tous ces arbres dont les bois constituent les baguettes que les Ollivander fabriquaient depuis des générations.

Je ne sais pas si on a ça dans le sang, cette passion du bois, ou si c'est l'amour de nos pères pour lui qui nous la transmet, par le simple biais des mots, des regards pleins d'étoiles, ou de la paume de notre main entre celle de Papa et le tronc rugueux de l'arbre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vis par l'odeur de la sciure, le bruit du ponçage, la douceur des copeaux. Tous nos sens en alerte, les yeux fermés, les doigts souples, combien mesure-t-elle ? Est-elle flexible ? Je savais ne deviner le bois qu'à l'odeur, à l'époque, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à sa couleur.

J'ai toujours su que je voulais devenir fabriquant de baguettes magiques. J'y ai été préparé depuis ma naissance, quasiment, mais ça ne m'a jamais rebuté. Jamais. Il y a trop de bonheurs là-dedans. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, en fait : celui de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants. Un peu parce que la tradition Ollivander va s'éteindre. Beaucoup parce que je pense que, lorsqu'on travaille avec autant de magie, on ne peut pas la garder rien que pour soi.


	5. Mon père, ce héros

** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Mur**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. ** 18e nuit.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

**Mini résumé : **Ron a besoin d'un moyen pour délivrer Harry des Dursley. Peut-être la solution se trouve-t-elle dans le hangar de son père ?

Et un dernier pour la route !

Celui-ci n'a pas été écrit pendant la Nuit-même, mais je me suis efforcée de le faire en une heure max (j'avais déjà trouvé mon idée, ce qui m'a laissé plus de temps pour l'écrire).

Cette fois-ci, il s'agit de Ron (que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup (mais préfère adulte)). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que vous soyez avec ou contre lui… :)

Puisse cette lecture vous être agréable, et à bientôt peut-être pour une autre Nuit !

* * *

><p><strong>Mon père, ce héros<strong>

-Ronnie, tu vas dire à ton père qu'on mange dans cinq minutes ?

Ron bougonna, lâcha son magazine (_Ici Quidditch_) et sortit en traînant les pieds. Arthur était en train de remonter le moteur de la Ford Anglia qu'il avait obtenue et avait observée pendant des jours, en faisant les principaux sujets de ses conversations. Ça finissait toujours par énerver Molly et Ron avait été soulagé en apprenant le matin-même que le moteur était presque complètement remis en place. Plus vite son père en finissait avec cette voiture, mieux ce serait.

Il traversa le jardin et arriva devant la porte du petit hangar qui avait servi de garage pendant plus de trois semaines. A l'intérieur, Arthur s'affairait – et parlait visiblement tout seul.

-Et voilà, ton moteur est quasi remis en place, ma belle. Plus que quelques boulons et ça devrait aller. Et un peu d'huile. Ensuite, tu voleras comme si tu avais été créée pour ça !

Il y eut un bruit de portière qui claque. Ron tendit l'oreille, intrigué : son père avait bien dit « voleras » ?

-Ah, si Molly savait… c'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas te tester pour l'instant, hein, jolie voiture ?

Ron ouvrit la porte précautionneusement. Mais elle grinça, et Arthur se retourna vivement.

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il avait l'air tout affolé, craignant visiblement que son fils ait découvert ses petites manigances.

-Maman m'a dit de te dire qu'on mange dans cinq minutes.

-Ah, parfait, j'arrive.

-Papa ?

Il se figea…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu essayes de faire _voler_ cette voiture ?

…rougit…

-Mais non !

-Je t'ai entendu le dire.

…se tordit les mains…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je n'ai rien dit du tout !

-Tu as clairement dit « Tu voleras comme si tu avais été créée pour ça ».

…chercha des yeux une aide invisible…

-Tu as dû mal entendre, Ron… on ira faire vérifier ton audition…

-Ah bon ? C'est dommage. Parce que ça aurait été vraiment cool. Une voiture qui vole ! Tu aurais été génial de créer ça. Sérieux ! J'aurais a-do-ré…

…et finalement ne put retenir un petit sourire fier. Alors, Ron sut qu'il avait gagné.

-Tu… tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ? Surtout pas à ta mère !

-Promis, juré !

-Alors, dans ce cas… tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre ici après le souper, d'accord ? Je te parlerai de mon idée « vraiment cool » !

…..

Les chuchotements enthousiastes des jumeaux étaient à peine audibles à travers la porte, mais Ron savait qu'ils étaient en train de chercher un moyen de sortir Harry de chez son oncle et sa tante qui le retenaient sûrement prisonnier chez eux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils imaginaient, tous les trois. Harry n'avais répondu à aucune des lettres de son meilleur ami, et tout le monde au Terrier commençait à s'inquiéter. Molly avait dit, probablement avec raison, qu'Harry était sans doute très bien traité mais que les Dursley préféraient simplement qu'il n'envoie pas de lettre – ce qui n'était pas très gentil de leur part, mais on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Après tout, c'étaient des Moldus, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec les hiboux.

Mais les trois jeunes frères avaient décidé d'agir. Et, comme visiblement ils étaient seuls à se soucier _vraiment_ du sort d'Harry, ils étaient obligés de faire ça seuls.

-Entrez ! cria George lorsque Ron frappa à la porte.

La chambre des jumeaux était un petit peu plus grande que celle de Ron, parce qu'il fallait y mettre deux lits. Elle était décorée de vieilles images de Quidditch (ils ne supportaient pas spécialement les Canons, alors leur chambre était plus multicolore qu'orange) et de divers objets qu'il valait mieux ne pas approcher de trop près.

-Les gars, murmura Ron, rayonnant. J'ai trouvé le moyen de sortir Harry de là.

-Sérieux ?

-Vous voyez la voiture que Papa a dans le garage ?

-Comment voudrais-tu qu'on ne voie pas de quoi tu parles ? On vit ici aussi, je te signale !

-Oui, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas prise pour la démonter, mais pour la trafiquer, pour qu'elle vole !

-Tu rigoles ?

-C'est dément !

-Mais ne le dites surtout pas à maman, il m'a fait promettre de garder le silence. Il m'a tout expliqué, après le dîner : il suffit de démarrer, et il y a une pédale qui permet de s'envoler. Et un bouton pour qu'elle soit invisible, aussi. Il garde la clé sur la commode du salon.

Fred et George rayonnaient.

-Mon père, ce héros !

-Alors, on part ce soir ?

-Dès qu'on est sûr que tout le monde dort. Vers deux heures, je dirais.

-La tête de Harry lorsqu'il nous verra…

…..

A deux heures moins cinq, Ron sortit de sa chambre deux étages en-dessous, Fred et George étaient déjà en train de descendre. Ils se rejoignirent en bas, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Fred récupéra la clé de la voiture et ils sortirent de la maison, direction la Ford Anglia.

-Papa l'a déjà testée ? demanda George.

-Non. Mais il est sûr que ça marchera, il a tout revérifié en me la montrant.

-J'espère qu'il est aussi doué qu'il le dit.

-Bien sûr qu'il est doué, Fred, dit George. Et puis de qui crois-tu que nous tenions notre génie du détournement d'objets ?

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à observer l'auto en silence. Et puis Fred l'ouvrit, et s'assit à la place du conducteur.

-Harry, nous voilà !

Alors que la voiture reculait pour sortir du garage, Ron croisa les doigts. Il espérait que George avait dit vrai : que leur père était en effet assez doué que pour être sûr du résultat de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais testé. Il espérait aussi que Fred savait aussi bien conduire qu'il le prétendait – après tout, il n'avait que quatorze ans. Et, a priori, il n'avait jamais touché à une voiture de toute sa vie. Même le système magiquement simplifié de la Ford paraissait compliqué pour un novice.

Le moteur protesta une ou deux fois lorsque Fred manœuvra pour sortir du jardin par la fine ouverture du muret. Mais, une fois dehors, il accéléra et ça sembla aller tout seul : la voiture s'éleva, et ils poussèrent un cri de victoire.

Ron garda les yeux fixés sur le Terrier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, mais aucune lumière ne s'était allumée. Il soupira, soulagé, pensant à ce qu'ils auraient pris si leur mère s'était réveillée en entendant la voiture.

Après tout, ils étaient en train de faire le mur – et pas n'importe comment !


End file.
